


The Body

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Mystreet - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katelyn Centric, Post-WAF, WAF Isn't over but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Now all that was left was the Body.





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I needed to get it out of my system...

Everything feels numb in her head, in her bones, she’s numb, everything is dulled.

 

Events pass through her head in a haze, she remembers very little without some confusion, but what she keeps remembering, what keeps running through her head thought, what stays there is his face.

 

His face as he uttered the order that would undo him.

 

His face as he told her to kill him.

 

As he ordered her against her will to kill him.

 

Now all that was left was… Was _The Body._

 

She can still feel the blood on her hands, bypassing the dagger in her hands, as she dropped it the moment the control was gone and he was falling.

 

All she saw was his face, as it flittered between two souls.

 

Two people trying to tell her what to do and she couldn’t… She couldn’t even grieve properly because she couldn’t see one without the other now.

 

Every good memory she found another bad one caught up with it, twisted it.

 

No one had spoken to her in hours, not as she curled into a ball on her seat in the private plane home.

 

No one spoke to her as they tended to each other.

 

He sat down next to her, he didn’t move, he didn’t say a word, he just sat there and looked at her now and again, his quiff long since flatterned, but he doesn’t say a word.

 

She can hear people talking, quiet murmurs of loving words shared not far off by Kawaii-Chan and Zane, the tense silence that remained between Aphmau and Aaron in the corner.

 

Lucinda whispering words to Kim.

 

She didn’t know who to blame.

 

Herself maybe? She’d been the one to stab him, she’d been the one to watch him as he fell.

 

“ _Katelyn… I love you, now... “_

 

All that was left was his body in the cargo hold, covered up by a sheet, Terry with it.

 

“ _...Love, you’ve gotta stab me for the good of the world.”_

 

She remembered how it felt, how the dagger had sunk into his gut.

 

But she remembered his face, his calm and serene face.

 

And the smile Travis had worn as he knew he was dying.

 


End file.
